


7 Years

by twicesgrey



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicesgrey/pseuds/twicesgrey
Summary: TWICE are finally moving to a bigger dorm which left Nayeon tangled up in all sorts of emotions. Good thing, Jeongyeon is there to help her realize that it's not the end.





	7 Years

Nayeon shut her eyes tight until she almost felt dizzy. A few moments had passed until she slowly opened them, blinked the haze away and looked around the now empty room she once shared with Sana, Jihyo, and Mina. She should be happy but she’s not. At that moment, all she felt was fear. She knew the reason why and she knew that she shouldn’t be but she just couldn’t help it.

After their concert a week ago, they were given the news of moving out of their dorm. They’ll be in a better neighbourhood, a bigger house with a small garden, with each of them having their own rooms and bathrooms. Isn’t that supposed to make her happy? It’s finally happened but it feels like the beginning of the end.

Having a bigger home for each of them to finally have their own space will be much more comfortable, overall a win particularly for their foreign members because they wouldn’t have to keep their stuff in huge boxes in the common area anymore.

Standing alone in their former room while looking for that thrilled feeling she should be having, Nayeon breathed in the air she didn’t know was particularly familiar to her – home. This smells like home. A subtle mix of their perfumes clinging to the walls but there was also something in the atmosphere.

_Shake it off, Nayeon. Shake it off._

She closed her eyes again and breathed in deeply. Savouring the scent she didn’t know would calm her so much. The room was now empty, completely devoid of their stuff.

“This is exactly how I feel right now.” Nayeon was starting to feel devastated.

She looked at one corner, where the air conditioning unit had been. Their beds were gone, the dresser that used to be up by the wall left a faint trace on the paint were it once stood.

Nayeon walked over to her side of the room. Now standing where her bed used to be, she turned around and looked at her wall. Her wall, the one which held pictures of memories she’s had with the members. The tape peeled off small sections of the paint where she had put them. Her fingers traced each mark, as if the pictures were still there. That brought a smile to her. It was a bittersweet feeling. Remembering exactly which picture belonged where, who were the people in it, when they were taken, leaving her amazed by how clear the memories were to her.

Maybe she’ll put them up again in her new room and then add new ones beside it.

She slowly walked backwards until she was standing right in the middle of the room. Slowly, she turned in a circle trying to commit every detail of the room to her memory.

They made so many memories here. Late night talks, dance parties, this is where they comforted each other. This was the place where they were all just young people trying to make it in a cruel world.

This place was their home. Not the one their parents made for them. It's the home they made for themselves.

Nayeon felt a tear run down her cheek but before another tear could follow, Jeongyeon’s voice came booming from the door, getting Nayeon a bit startled.

“Did you leave anything?”

Nayeon wiped the tear away as fast and as subtle as she could before turning to face Jeongyeon.

Shaking her head while pretending to have something in her eye, Nayeon answered “Nope. Everything’s good.” Nayeon started walking out the room only to stop by the door where Jeongyeon stood.

Nayeon looked up to see Jeongyeon quietly looking at her, unmoving. Her face was almost blank but her eyes knew. She always knew, Nayeon thought.

“Come here,” Jeongyeon said softly. Nayeon who had been trying to keep it together threw herself at Jeongyeon, buried her face in the crook of her neck while wrapping her arms tightly around the person who has been there from the very beginning, one of the few people who understood how she felt at that moment.

She sobbed uncontrollably until Jeongyeon spoke “You wanna go on the 'Yoo Tour'?"

“The what?” Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon who had a sort of sheepish smile on her face, hoping she’d find the answer in those mischievous eyes.

“The 'Yoo Tour' is a once in a lifetime tour. It will only happen once in a very special place. Nobody will ever experience this except for you. The 'Yoo Tour' will take you around K-pop girl group TWICE’s first living headquarters. You will experience happiness, nostalgia, feel bittersweet, but most importantly, by the end, you will see that this tour will heal you, give you the assurance and closure that you will need to move forward on to the next chapter of your life.”

“Now, Ms. Im, would you like to take my hand and join me on this tour?” Nayeon looked down and saw Jeongyeon’s outstretched hand in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Jeongyeon’s bright face, placed her hand in Jeongyeon’s smaller one and said “Let’s do this.”

* * *

“Here's the front door.” Jeongyeon opened the door enthusiastically then proceeded to walk in, Nayeon close behind her.

“You don’t say.” Nayeon replied while matching Jeongyeon’s enthusiasm. “The hinges need to be greased." checking the hinges for the first time since she lived there.

“The building owner will take care of that. If you will please look on this side, you will find the shoe closet. A lot of people lived in this house but there was barely any room for the shoes. Actually there was barely any room for anything.”

Nayeon knew what Jeongyeon was doing – making Nayeon realize that the move will be good for all of them. It was working.

They proceeded to walk further inside the house and Jeongyeon pointed towards the basement staircase.

“If you take this staircase you will find yourself in the basement where the group kept clothes, more shoes and other things. It’s also used as a makeup room. The basement is the most unique part of the house because it houses all the spirits who live here. They also stay there when the tenants are at home.”

Jeongyeon didn’t know what was coming for her until it hit her. Nayeon’s huge hand landed on Jeongyeon’s left upper arm. The room was filled with her laughter and if Jeongyeon was a lesser mortal, the death stare coming from Nayeon would have caused instant death.

“Say something like that again and the next place my hand will land on is your head.” Nayeon walked past a still laughing Jeongyeon and proceeded to the living area.

Just like her room, the living area was empty as well. The flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall was gone; the huge, comfy couch was nowhere to be found either.

“This used to be the room where TWICE members gathered when the great Yoo Jeongyeon summoned them when they forgot to recycle or throw out trash, left plates too long in the kitchen sink, or didn’t throw out empty bottles and food storage boxes in the fridge. There was one particular member who was always getting scolded.”

“Yeah, I heard that girl Sana was truly a handful.” Nayeon supplied.

“Oh but Im Nayeon was the worst.”

Nayeon couldn’t help but laugh remembering how many times, especially in the beginning when they started living together, had they gathered in the living room while Jeongyeon gave them 30-minute long recycling seminars. Good times.

“Remember when we watched our first music video premiere here?”

Nayeon smiled at the memory. “The managers were sitting on the floor, behind the camera, watching it from their phones and we were all huddled together trying to watch it on the small laptop screen. Why didn’t we think about hooking up the laptop to the TV? Why did we let ourselves suffer like that?” Nayeon couldn’t help herself from laughing.

“We were too excited, I guess.” Jeongyeon had almost keeled over laughing from the memory of them watching their groups first music video going live.

Eventually, Nayeon and Jeongyeon both stopped laughing at the same time. They knew where their thoughts have wandered to - Jeongyeon suddenly crying that night. Jeongyeon was a tough cookie but that night was so emotional just thinking about it brings them back to that exact moment, feelings and all included.

They stood side by side in companionable silence and walked down memory lane, recalling the numerous fun and not so fun times they shared in the room with the other members.

“Remember when we used to eat dinner here instead because the kitchen table is too small? There’s always so much food that if we put everything on the table there would be no place for individual plates.” Jeongyeon broke the silence.

“Yeah, we watched so many movies and dramas here too.” That was their favourite past time. It was also relaxing to just sit there with the members, stuffing their faces with delivery and eventually falling asleep.

“Would you like to proceed to the School Meal Club Zone?” Jeongyeon offered when the atmosphere was beginning to become sulky.

“Lead the way.” and Nayeon followed Jeongyeon to the room Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu used to occupy.

The Maknaes had hung a signage and pictures on their room door which left scratches and holes. It’s gone now and Nayeon wondered who took it down, and if they kept it, since the three won’t be sharing a room anymore.

“Who do you think kept the stuff that used to be on the door?” Nayeon asked while Jeongyeon pried the door open and turned on the single light in the room.

“Dahyunnie, maybe? Chaeyoung didn’t have a lot of stuff when she packed. Tzuyu might’ve kept some of it.”

Nayeon walked in one of the smallest rooms of the house. Like the rest of the house, it was empty.

“Remember when Chaeyoung did her first solo vlive here? It was so boring.” Jeongyeon said.

“Until we came home and saved her.” Nayeon said proudly, arms crossed in front of her, nodding confidently, looking at the empty space where Dahyun and Chaeyoung's bunk beds used to be.

“To be honest, I think she was doing okay before you joined and stole her spotlight.” Jeongyeon moved to the window that was on Tzuyu’s side of the bed and looked out.

“Excuse me, I was a special guest.” Nayeon pretended to be offended.

“You invited yourself.”

“Oh, I see the Yoo Tour involves insulting its tour guests.”

“We only lay down the facts.”

“Does this tour at least involve food?”

“Follow me, please.”

Nayeon and Jeongyeon ended up in the kitchen where it was, unsurprisingly, empty.

“This answers your question.” Jeongyeon says proudly.

“They really took everything out.” Nayeon said while looking around. The kitchen was now looking much cleaner and even bigger.

“The stove’s still there. Look at it. We barely used it but it looks so worn out.” said Jeongyeon which left them both laughing, the sound of their collective chuckles echoing in the empty space.

“Remember when Mina and Chaeyoung tried to make pancakes,” Jeongyeon tried to get the words out as clearly as she could while still laughing, "without butter."

"It tasted like weird greasy, sweet pancakes," Nayeon wasn’t any better at holding in her laughter, “we did end up having food delivered so I think it turned out for the best.” Nayeon and Jeongyeon started catching their breath while having huge smiles plastered on their faces.

“The night before you went to New Caledonia, we did a vlive here." Nayeon proceeded to walk towards the empty space where their dining table used to be. "We were sitting around the table. We were so worried. We and the fans kept reminding you to take care and come back safely.”

Jeongyeon remembered it pretty well. She was a bit nervous doing a show by herself without the members.

“Just a few days later you came home and you were anything but okay.” Nayeon’s voice was sullen. It was a difficult time for them when they heard the news of Jeongyeon's accident but not being there for Jeongyeon and imagining what her friend was going through couldn’t have compared to anything Jeongyeon was feeling back then.

“You all took really good care of me so I think I healed faster.” Jeongyeon who had turned around to face Nayeon was all smiles again and Nayeon couldn’t help herself from returning that smile.

“I guess there’s one more room left?” Nayeon said brightly, trying to brighten the mood.

“We always save the best for last.” Jeongyeon said while walking out the kitchen and towards the room which she and Momo had shared.

“’We always save the best for last?’ Who’s ‘we’?” Nayeon, who was a bit perplexed, followed closely behind Jeongyeon. Nayeon started to wonder if the other members were in on this tour and might be hiding somewhere.

“’We’ meaning ‘me and the ghosts who were staying in the basement earlier but are now standing behind you enjoying this first and final tour with us’” Before Jeongyeon could duck, she felt Nayeon’s palm hit the back of her head. It wasn’t painful and Jeongyeon ended up bursting into a laughing fit for successfully scaring Nayeon.

“I told you to quit it. Even through all the pain you never really learn, do you?” Jeongyeon’s laughter had not abated even a bit.

“Let me know when you’re done.” Nayeon waited for Jeongyeon to gather herself, acting all tough and pretending her whole body wasn't covered in goosebumps.

Jeongyeon stood upright, “Yep,” inhaling with exaggeration, “I’m done.” then proceeded to open the door. Without looking, her hand found the switch and light illuminated the small space.

To Nayeon’s surprise, the bed Jeongyeon and Momo shared was still there.

“Why is your bed still here?” Nayeon asked while plopping herself on the bed, lying down with both legs dangling from the edge. Jeongyeon followed suit shaking the bed as she plopped herself down beside Nayeon.

“Hmm, I dunno. Maybe so that the ghos – “

“Finish that sentence and you’re going to regret ever starting this tour.” Nayeon cut off Jeongyeon. She felt the bed shake. Jeongyeon was trying to suppress her laughter. She was highly unsuccessful.

Then everything started to get quiet save for the low hum from the electric current from the light above them with the occasional flicking sound emanating from the bulb. The silence stretched on a bit until Jeongyeon broke it.

“We made so many memories in this house,” Jeongyeon’s voice was so soft it caught Nayeon by surprise. "We all grew up here. This might’ve started out as a dorm but it ended up being a home. I don’t call it a second home. To me, this is my home. All of us started as friends, co-trainees, competitors, but look at us now. We’re family. A family we didn’t get to choose but it ended up being right. It feels right. We made a home, we made a family. That’s my favourite part of this journey being TWICE.”

Nayeon didn’t know when Jeongyeon had gotten so good with words or when Nayeon’s tears started falling. The tears we’re unstoppable, so she didn’t even try. She knew the bed was shaking from her sobs, the room, unlike the other ones they went into didn’t echo. Out of all the rooms, this was the one where everything felt and smelled like home the most. Nothing has changed.

To them, this room was a favourite. Despite it being the smallest, everyone always wanted to stay there. Besides the living room, this was the room they loved hanging out in, having long talks throughout the night that stretched into the wee hours of the morning. Here is the room where they told each other secrets, dreams, shared their pains and fears.

For the last time, they're doing it now.

For the last time in their home.

Nayeon felt Jeongyeon’s hand envelop hers, their hands resting between them. They stayed like that for who knows how long, grabbing onto each other’s hand tightly, not wanting to ever let go but also knowing that through this simple gesture, they were gathering strength from each other.

“I’m scared.” Nayeon said through her now shallow sobs not waiting for Jeongyeon to answer.

Jeongyeon knew Nayeon wasn’t waiting for a reply. She just wanted someone to listen.

“I’m not scared about going through tough times because we have each other. We’ll go through so much more but what scares me the most is that things are changing so fast. This path we took feels like a roller coaster ride, Jeongyeon. I didn’t even think about the day we’d be moving into a bigger house together but look at us now. Bigger house, bigger space and before we know it, we’ll be moving on to our own spaces. The next time we blink Momo, Sana, Mina, and Tzuyu could be back in their respective countries.”

At the thought of it all, Nayeon cried again, harder this time. Jeongyeon pulled her to her chest, wrapped her arms around Nayeon and gently stroked her back while Nayeon buried her face in Jeongyeon's neck.

“When the time comes, it won’t be easy but it’ll feel right. We can’t stay in one place forever or live our lives according to the other’s. We’re going to take different paths but don’t be scared. We make our own paths and it’ll always lead to each other. Wherever in the world life takes us, it won’t change the fact that we’re family. I’m your home just as much as you are mine. We will always be each other’s safe places.” Jeongyeon continued to comfort a sobbing Nayeon.

“We signed a seven-year contract and you’re right, we still have a long ways to go. We’ll take things a day at a time. Enjoy every single moment, go through hardships with a smile, and find ways to annoy and make each other laugh.”

Nayeon could hear the smile in Jeongyeon’s voice and that comforted her as much as Jeongyeon’s words. She was still sobbing but her tears stopped falling. She’s glad Jeongyeon was there with her.

“Jeongyeon,”

“Hm?”

“We’ll break the curse.”

“What curse?” Jeongyeon asked as Nayeon propped herself up on one elbow while looking down at Jeongyeon’s baffled face.

“The kpop girl group’s seven-year curse. We’ll defy it. All nine of us.” Nayeon’s confidence was coming back with every word. “We’ll have dating scandals, people will use us for their political agenda, we’ll mess up big time, but we’re all going to improve, be stronger together. Give back as much love as our fans give us. We’ll be each other’s strengths and defy everyone who ever said girl groups will only be relevant for seven years.”

Nayeon watched as Jeongyeon’s smile grew bigger lifting the dark cloud she didn’t know has been looming over her for days.

“We will.” Jeongyeon assured her, now both of them smiling and feeling better than when the tour started.

Jeongyeon was right, Nayeon thought. She needed this tour. And she was glad Jeongyeon thought of it. Jeongyeon really knew what she needed before she even figured it out herself and Nayeon was sure, that despite playing things cool, Jeongyeon needed this as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for stopping by!


End file.
